


Spanking the Dodo

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Implied Lester/Connor/Tom, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, slight BDSM, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The first swat is okay. It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t dredge up memories that ought to stay buried. James rubs the area he smacked, pencil calloused fingers soothing the area. He rocks with the next two, to see if it helps, to see if it adds anything. James doesn’t hit the same place twice, switching it up. And yet a burn still starts to build. He likes a good burn. Prefers it more when it comes from having two pricks inside him but this isn’t… it isn’t bad. They get into a rhythm. He still doesn’t get the appeal. But James is talking in his aroused voice.





	Spanking the Dodo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Connor has a flashback. It has some harsh language but Lester is a good Dom and takes care of him.
> 
> Day One Spanking

Connor doesn’t like being spanked. Doesn’t like the sting, the sound, the waiting. If pressed, he’d tell you that he doesn’t like pain mixing with sex at all. Not one bit. No sir. But Lester likes it. James, he corrects himself. In bed Lester is James. And  _ James _ likes it a bit rougher than Connor. Likes getting bit until bruised, so long as it is somewhere coverable, likes crops and the like. God, James can get so intense when he’s with a partner who likes it rough too.

“Connor?” James speaks softly, drawing Connor away from his thoughts before they can start to spiral. The bureaucrat, with his sinfully soft hair and brown eyes that Connor can’t believe he ever thought soulless, is looking at him with so much love and adoration. Using his special Connor tone. He has his own tone. It’s new. It’s fond. It’s just for him. Just like the special soft tone for Cap- for Tom. Yet different, as Tom’s soft tone is seeped in years of familiarity. Belatedly, Connor hums to show he’s heard. It’s so hard to pay attention. James is naked.  _ Naked _ . Holding a piece of leather that will soon be connecting with arse.

A hand runs through his hair.

“Remember, you don’t have to do this. Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

The sincerity in James’s voice is intoxicating. The hand leaves his hair and James slowly trails behind him. There is a featherlight touch to his rear.

“Connor?”

“If I don’t like it, I’ll let you know.”

“Good lad.”

The first swat is okay. It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t dredge up memories that ought to stay buried. James rubs the area he smacked, pencil calloused fingers soothing the area. He rocks with the next two, to see if it helps, to see if it adds anything. James doesn’t hit the same place twice, switching it up. And yet a burn still starts to build. He likes a good burn. Prefers it more when it comes from having two pricks inside him but this isn’t… it isn’t bad. They get into a rhythm. He still doesn’t get the appeal. But James is talking in his aroused voice.

“Always wanted to see what you’d look like with rosy cheeks. Look at them. So lovely. Just like the rest of you.”

And then there is a swat. It’s hard. Harder than the others. It connects so solidly that it’s jarring. It’s painful. It’s not good. His eyes tear up, hands clench. He can say it. He can say it. Just one word. One tiny word.

But James likes this. Connor can hear the appreciation and the lust in the voice. So he doesn’t speak. Won’t speak. Biting his lip, he ducks his head, sucking in a deep breath. It hurts but it doesn’t  _ hurt _ . He can do this.

“Connor?”

“I’m good.”

He’s not. He’s not. But he’ll pretend. The words coming from James’s mouth are filthy. Words of promise.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard.”

Words of praise.

“God, I don’t know what Tom and I did to deserve you. So perfect. So lovely.”

If James wanted to he could make Connor cum from words alone. That deep sultry voice that scapes like a fine beard down his spine. Never knew a voice could do that to him, be like a physical sensation, until James. And maybe, just maybe he could have made it to the fun part. The part where James puts down the spanker and massages his ass. Kisses and rubs and generally treat it like it’s the Queen before rimming him to oblivion. He could have made it to that part if James hadn’t tried to “spice” up the words.

“Look at your body quivering like that. Like a whore waiting for a good dick to enter them.”

He’s never told James. Never told Tom. It’s not James’s fault.  _ Dodo. _ The word gets caught in his throat. His da, the first one, not the good one he’s always talking about, had called him a whore. Called his mum a whore.  _ What were you doing over there? Sleeping around like yer no good mum? Fucking whore. Come here so I can teach you a lesson! _ Da had been big on corporal punishment. Big on spanking him until he couldn’t walk. Bruised a black and blue that traveled to the back of his knees. Weren’t punishment.  _ Dodo _ . It won’t come out.

“Such a good lad.”

“St-st- Jamessssss.”

He can feel the change in the air as the next swat freezes before it can connect. Feels it drop to the bed beside him. Hears the hurried footsteps of James moving back round.

“Connor?”

“Dodo. Dodo. Dodo,” he chants over and over

There the word is out. The word is out and James is touching his face. He clings to the older man.  _ Dodo.  _ Between one breath and the next he’s laying down, James underneath him. Holding him. Hand running through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Connor mumbles clinging to James, arms still shaking as he tries to rid himself of that memory.

“No. Don’t be sorry. You’re supposed to use it.”

“For the spanking.”

“For anything, you don’t like. Now, what did I do? That way I won’t do it again.”

Connor nuzzles James’s chest. Soaking in the love and affection. It feels so good, far better than he ever dreamed.

“Whore. I… That is a hard no. No humiliating words, no degrading. I  _ can’t _ .”

James kisses him, presses his lips against Connor’s like the sheer force will help pour all his love and understanding into Connor’s body.

“I won’t say it again, and I’ll tell Tom. Unless you want to.”

Connor shrugs his shoulders. It doesn’t matter to him.

“I’m still not fond of the spanking. I… I don’t get it.”

Another kiss.

“Then we shan't do it again. Thank you for trying it.”

Connor hums a note, body relaxing. He barely feels it when James moves out from under him. 

“I mean it. Thank you.”

James digs his hands into shoulders. Firm pressure, rubbing and soothing. Up and down. Slowly moving lower and lower until James is rubbing his arse. He’s moaning under the ministrations. Will definitely have to step outside his comfort zone more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
